Forever and Always
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: I just want to say that I have absolutely nothing against Lori. I liked her well enough on the show but it just seemed like a good fic to me so I hope you like. Also it is set before Steve and Danny realize how the other feels.
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

Lori looked at Steve through his office window. He was sexy and dangerous. She liked that. She'd been attracted to him since the first day she ran into him at the Governors office. How could she not? He was tall, tan, sexy, his eyes were very expressive and he cared about his team. He was the perfect man, but she never got to partner with him. He was always with Danny. She didn't know why Steve put up with him. He was rude, loud, obnoxious, and extremely annoying. Lori had thought there was something between the men the way they acted around each other and she had recommended to the governor more than once that he send Detective Williams back to HPD permanently but that would definitely cause some problems at Five-0.

She had tried to come onto Steve more than once but each time he had brushed her off as if she hadn't said anything. She was determined though. Danny, Chin, and Kono had already left for the night and tonight she was going to be bold and go for it. She knocked on his office door and walked in. This was it. Now it never.

"Shit" Danny thought as he reached for his phone to order pizza. He had left his phone on his desk at HQ. He didnt want to go back and get it because he might have to see Steve. Seeing Steve and being so close to him everyday nearly killed Danny. He knew he was in love with his partner but he was pretty sure Steve wasn't gay. He had Catherine, after all. At the next red light, he did a u-turn and went back to HQ. "Fuck fuck fuck" Danny said as he drove back. The flood of longing that occurred every time he saw Steve was about to come back in full force.

"Hey Lori. What's up?" Steve said as Lori walked into his office. Lori's mind was set and she had to do this before she chickened out. She walked over to Steve, pushed his chair against the wall and straddled his lap, leaning in to kiss him. "What the he.."she cut Steve off as she mashed her lips to his, tasting the salt and sun on his skin.

Danny walked in and was surprised there was still people here. Of course, Steve was still here. He was superhuman and never slept. He walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw Lori straddling Steve in his office chair, her hair covering their faces and it looked like they were kissing. Danny tried to keep the strangled sob from coming out but it did anyways. He grabbed his phone and ran back to his car, he heard someone yelling his name but he didn't stop.

Steve pushed Lori off and she stumbled to her feet, anger flaring in his eyes. He tried to keep his temper under control "What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled and she winced.

"I just... you never showed interest in anyone and I like you a lot. Konos not interested and your always flashing grins and smiles at me" Lori said as Steve was staring angrily at her.

"I smile at everybody! It's polite and assures people! What the fuck? Did you think you were special?" Steve said as he grabbed his stuff and ran after Danny "Danny! Wait! Danny please!" When Danny didn't stop Steve stormed back into the office.

"What the fuck did I do to make you think I was interested in you?" Steve yelled at Lori who was still in his office.

"I don't know...I just kind of felt something. Kono told me about Catherine, but she said that was jut like one night stands. You are straight right?" Lori asked, her cheeks flaring with heat.

"Yeah I was with Catherine but that was over when I told her about Danny!" Steve yelled at her again.

"What do you mean 'about danny'?" Lori asked her eyes narrowing.

"I fucking love him! Chin and Kono know! Maybe if you spent less time tattling to the Governor about us, you would see that!" Steve shouted then turned around and stalked out, curling and uncurling his fists, trying to keep control. Now, he might have lost Danny. "Fuck!" he yelled to the sky and punched the side of his truck, creating a huge dent in the side and making his hand hurt like hell.

He floored it to Danny's apartment and ran up the stairwell and stopped at Danny's door. He knocked and waited until he saw the lights flip on and the door opened. His heart did a little flip, because Danny looked like hell.

"Go home Steve" Danny said not looking at him.

"No, wait let me explain" Steve said, placing his hand on the door.

Danny turned on him, his blue eyes flashing "No! I get it. You and Lori are grown ups, you can do whatever the hell you want. Please don't let me stop you" he turned back before Steve saw tears fall down his face "Just go Steve, I'll see you tomorrow"

Steve stepped back and watched as the door shut in his face. This was Lori's fault. His temper rose again and he needed to do something physical before he lost control. He went home and swam. He swam for about an hour, then lay on the beach feeling exhausted, feeling the sore muscles in his arms and legs. The swim had cleared his head but not his heart, he still felt the ache of Danny's rejection. Danny had told him to leave, go home. He didn't want to see Steve, Lori had made sure of that. He couldn't go to work and see Danny everyday without wanting to pull him into a hug or a kiss. He needed to fix this, and Lori was getting booted out of Five-0, Steve didn't care what the governor said.

The next morning Steve called Chin and told him that he would be late because he was going to run by the governors first. He walked in, right past the protesting receptionist and into the governors office. The governor looked up from his desk and said "Commander McGarrett. Can I help you?"

He stared the Governor straight in the face and said "Get Weston off my team. Now."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen until I see that you are capable of restraint when it comes to Hawaii's laws and codes" The governor said coolly staring back at Steve.

Anger flared in Steve and he lashed out "I will if it gets her off my team. Guess what your little rat did last night? In the office for that matter"

The Governor raised his eyebrows and leaned forward in his chair "What?"

"I was finishing paperwork when she came into my office, pushed me against a wall and straddled my lap, then forced her tongue down my throat" Steve growled "Then Detective Williams saw"

"That is regrettable but funny you should mention Mr. Williams" he leaned over and pulled some papers out of his drawer "Weston has recommended, on more than one occasion, that I reassign him to HPD. She said he's rude and doesn't follow orders."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, Weston had been betraying them from the beginning "Danny's staying where he is. Get Weston off my team now or trust me, I will find something and drag her through the mud with it. Make her so ashamed to even look out a window. I want her gone" With that he glared at the Governor one more time then stormed out and headed to HQ.

When he arrived he saw Chin and Konos car, but no Camaro. He walked in and saw their faces, shit. Lori must have been here when the Governor called her.

"Hey Boss. What's up with Lori? And Where's Danny?" Kono said looking at him as he walked in.

He told them everything that happened and watched as their faces went from disbelief at Steve telling them about Lori's betrayal to disgust when Steve told them about last night "She's gone for good. So Danny hasn't showed up at all? And he hasn't called either of you?" Steve asked, starting to worry.

"No, didn't come in and hasn't called. Camaros not at his apartment either" Chin said looking worried.

Fuck. Where was he? What could he be doing that he didn't want anyone to know? Steve gave Chin and Kono the rest of the day off and went to try and find Danny. He checked the apartment again, the beach, the bar, even checked to see if Grace had been signed out of school. No luck anywhere. Giving up, his heart heavy and about to explode, Steve drove home and froze when he saw the Camaro in his driveway. This was the last place he expected to find Danny.

He walked into the house and found Danny sleeping in the guest bedroom, shirtless and pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips. He stood in the doorway, looking at Danny's broad chest tracing the lines of each well defined muscle with his eyes and wishing he could reach out and ghost his fingertips over them. Steve got aroused just looking at him, he watched him for a minute before he saw Danny's eyes open and look at him. Oh shit, caught oogling Danny's body. They just stared in each others eyes for awhile.

Fuck, he didn't think Steve would be home this early. He hadn't been able to sleep and he knew Steve would be at work so he had used his key and alarm code and snuck in to sleep on the soft bed in the guest room. He had slept shirtless with gray pajama bottoms on and he had tangled himself in the blankets somehow "Shit! Sorry Steve but my back was killing me and I needed a soft bed because I haven't slept all night"

Danny got up and rushed to find his shirt when Steve stopped him by saying "It's ok. You can sleep here anytime you want" Steve walked up to his room needing a severely cold shower to calm him down.

Steve stood in the shower with his forehead resting against the tile as the cold water beat down on his back, calming his frazzled nerves. "Fuck" he gritted his teeth and tried to think about anything other than Danny's body. He should be relieved at the fact that Danny wasn't mad or hurt enough to not come over to his house and use his guest bed. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips and threw some clothes on and went downstairs. Danny was in the kitchen making coffee, or trying to make coffee. Steve stood in the hallway listening to Danny curse the machine, silently laughing.

"God Damn it! Leave it to Steve to buy a coffee maker so high tech no one could figure it out" Danny said getting frustrated as he pushed random buttons trying to brew coffee. He jumped when Steve said "Here let me help"

"Damn it Steve. Don't do that!" Danny shrieked as he juggled with the coffee mug he almost dropped.

"Sorry, but I didn't want you breaking my machine cause you couldn't figure it out" Steve said smiling a little bit.

"Well only you would have one thats so complicated no one could figure it out" Danny retorted glaring at Steve.

Steve pressed a few buttons, poured some coffee grounds in and asked Danny for his mug. He placed it under the spout and hit a blue glowing button. The liquid poured out in a thin stream and the smell of coffee filled the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'll grab my stuff and go" Danny mumbled and grabbed the mug.

Steve felt his heart plummet down to his stomach as Danny turned to leave. He stepped forward and grabbed Danny's wrist "Danny...please wait"

Danny stopped and looked at Steve's hand on his wrist. He had waited for so long for Steve to touch him but not like this. "Steve let go. There's nothing to explain, nothing to say. I understand. You have a thing for Lori, so go for it. Don't let me seeing you two stop you" Danny shook Steve off and winced at the sudden loss of contact but nonetheless walked upstairs. He felt the tears start to gather but wiped them away before they could fall on his face. He was putting his clothes on when he felt Steve's presence in the room.

"Danny there's nothing between me and Lori! She surprised me and straddled me. You didn't see because you ran out too fast but I pushed her off. I was pissed. I went to the governor to make him take her off the team. You know what she did?" Steve said as Danny continued get dressed "She tried to to have you transferred back to HPD because you were stopping her from getting to me."

Danny stopped and looked at Steve "She what? She tried to have me reassigned! No! No. The governor didn't do it did he? I can't go back to HPD, I belong with Five-0. I belong with..." He stopped himself before he said you, meaning Steve.

Steve sucked in a breath and looked at Danny's blue eyes, filled with pain and sadness "You belong with what?" He stepped forward and cupped Danny's cheek "say it, Danny."

He turned his head away "No. We can't be together. Your not gay and even if you were why would you want to be with me? I don't deserve you"

Steve's heart flipped and he stepped forward, taking Danny's face between his hands, feeling the stubble on his jaw "Danny. I love you. If anything I don't deserve you. I have no interest whatsoever in Lori or anyone else. I only want you, its always been you" He was out of words so he leaned forward and gingerly pressed his lips on Danny's.

God yes, Danny thought as he felt Steve nibble on his bottom lip. He had wanted this for as long as they had been partners. He pulled Steve's body closer, wrapping his hands around his waist. He felt blood rush to his groin and he became hard, his erection throbbing painfully against his pants. He gasped when Steve's hands trailed down his chest and ghosted over it. Steve smiled and shoved Danny against the wall, his hands pinned him on both sides.

"Danny, I love you" Steve whispered in his ear as he trailed kisses down his neck, and stopped to suck a hickey right above his shirt collar. Danny's hands scrabbled over Steve's shirt trying to feel his skin.

"Steve..." Danny's breathing was labored as he tried to talk "Please Steve"

Steve picked him and scooted him up the wall until his hips were even with Steve's flat stomach. He wrapped his arms around Danny's back and moaned when Danny wrapped his legs around his waist, his cock pressing into Steve's stomach. Steve lifted him off the wall and carried him to the bed. He set him on the bed and stood up to take off his shirt and pants. Danny stopped for a moment and just stared at Steve naked. Steve was beautiful. Tall, lean, tan, and his eyes wondered down and stuck on Steve's erection. Beautiful.

Steve knelt between his legs and started undoing his pants, sliding them along with his boxers down his legs. He pulled them off and threw them on the floor before kissing his way back up Danny's leg to his hip. He ran his hands over the fabric covering Danny's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt and then pushed it over his shoulders and pulled it out from under Danny and threw it across the room. Steve smiled at the sight of Danny, naked, flushed and panting under him. He leaned down and kissed him then trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone, where he nipped it lightly and grinned when Danny groaned and wiggled under him, bucking his hips. He kissed down Danny's chest and circled his nipples with his tongue before moving down further. He kissed, sucked, and nipped his way down to the cut in Danny's hips, taking pleasure in the way Danny's fingers dug into his back, sending pleasure skittering through Steve's body.

Steve stopped at Danny's cock and just looked up at Danny, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He leaned down and kissed the head of Danny's cock and then licked up the side of it. "Fuck!" Danny curled his hands in Steve's hair and then felt Steve's mouth envelope his cock. He moaned and bucked up trying to force himself deeper into Steve's throat. Steve took him all the way without hesitation and began bobbing his head up down while swirling his tongue. He moved up and let go of Danny's cock with a small pop, licking at the pre-come that leaked out.

"Steve...oh my god" Danny had never thought it would be this fucking good.

"Danny...I want to be inside of you, so bad it hurts" Steve whispered as he moved up Danny's body to kiss him some more.

"God yes, please Steve, please" Danny said as he felt his cock rubbing against Steve's. Steve kissed him some more then got up and ran out of the room. What the hell? Where did he think he was going Danny thought. Before he could get up and follow him though Steve came back in with something in his hand.

Steve settled between Danny's legs again and popped the cap and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Danny cried out and almost came when Steve pushed two fingers inside him. His hands gripped Steve's shoulders and he dug his nails in as Steve worked him open.

"Are you ready Danny?" Steve whispered in his ear making Danny shiver. All he could was nod his head. He felt Steve line up at his entrance and screamed his name when Steve plunged into him. Steve started off pulling out slowly and then pushing back in but sped up when Danny lifted his legs and wrapped them around Steve's waist trying to pull him deeper.

Danny had never felt anything so good in his life. Steve filled him up and Danny had waited so long for this. He felt his orgasm about to rip through him and grabbed onto Steve's shoulders "Steve...I'm about to..Fuck!" His orgasm ripped through him and his body shuddered as he released cum all over himself and Steve.

Steve ground his teeth as Danny's muscles spasmed around him and he thrust one more time before letting out a hoarse shout and coming inside Danny. He felt Danny go limp underneath him and he felt cum all over his chest. He laid down on top of Danny. They smelled of sweat and sex, Steve loved it.

"Oh my god Danny. That was amazing" Steve said as he panted and tried to get his breathing to return to normal.

Danny didn't even know how Steve was able to think right now, let alone form words so he just reached up and kissed him again. Steve rolled off him and went and got a towel to clean them off. Once he was done, he cuddled up to Danny pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Danny's chest.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry for all the pain this whole thing Lori did had caused you" Steve said as he nuzzled Danny's neck.

"I love you too. I always have and I always will." Danny said as he snuggled closer and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lori Weston was pissed. First she had lost one of the sexiest men she had ever known to another guy. Danny wasn't much if you asked Lori, and she didn't know what on earth Steve saw in him. Second, she had just lost her job at Five-0. Steve had gone to the governor and told him what had happened and so imagine Lori's surprise when the governor calls her and asks to see her. When she got there, the governor had gone ballistic on her. He yelled at her for developing feelings for Steve, he yelled at her for letting things slide and then he had fired her, telling her to pack her shit up and move back to the mainland. Oh she would move alright, but not back to the mainland and not before she got even with Steve and Danny.

She had gone home, purchased a plane ticket to Paris because they had no extradition with the U.S. and then she began formulating a plan in her mind.

Steve and Danny walked into work the next day refreshed and ready to tackle their next case. All tension between them gone now that they knew how each other felt and now that Lori was gone. Chin and Kono saw this too because when they walked in they heard Kono say "50 bucks cuz. Pay up"

"50 bucks for what Kono?" Steve asked as Chin placed the money in her hand.

"We bet on when you two would sleep together" Kono said counting the money and grinning.

"What?" Danny said, heat crawling up his face "Did everyone know we were attracted to each other but us?"

"Guess so" Steve mumbled "I get $20 Kono!" he yelled then smiled.

"No!" She yelled but Steve lunged forward and snatched a twenty from her hand "Shit!"

Chin laughed and said "At least it wasn't a waste. Now you two can stop moping around the office like someone killed your puppy"

"I don't mope!" Steve and Danny yelled at the same time which caused both of the cousins to break out in laughter.

"Can we just get on with work?" Danny mumbled

Kono smiled again and said "Nope because we don't have a case. It's paperwork day"

Steve and Danny both groaned.

"Commander Steve McGarrett?" A man said from the door and when Steve turned around he was holding an envelope.

"Thats me" Steve said as he walked over and took the envelope and the guy left. He opened it and looked confused. It was a picture of his truck and the Camaro sitting in his driveway with a note that said "I know what you've been doing" the time stamp was from yesterday.

"What is it Steve?" Chin asked

Steve showed them the picture and the note. They all looked at it and became confused.

"Maybe a stalker?" Kono said as she looked at the note.

"Why would anyone stalk us? Apparently everyone knew we would fuck sooner or later. So it's no surprise we're gay" Danny said, his blue eyes burning.

"We'll watch out just to be sure" Steve said wrapping his arm protectively around Danny. Danny leaned into him and sighed.

"Come on, we better get this paperwork done. Someone order food!" Danny shouted as they all went to their offices.

The next couple of days were pretty uneventful. They busted a drug ring, Steve put a guy in a cage beside a live tiger when they were working an animal trafficking ring and then they would go home where Steve would tackle Danny, they would make love for a couple of hours and then sleep. They had forgotten about the picture until Steve came in one day with Danny, they were laughing and talking with Kono when they saw an envelope on the computer table.

Steve picked it up and opened it. His eyes took on a dangerous gleam and Danny took the picture. It was the night they had gone home and had beers on the beach afterwards Steve had persuaded him to have sex on the beach. The picture showed Steve on top of Danny kissing him. Anger coiled in his stomach, this was private and intimate. Whoever was doing this it was personal. Steve took out the note and read it "Love on the beach. How sweet. Too bad it won't last long"

"I swear I'm going to find this person and..." Steve was cut off when Danny placed his hands on his chest.

"Babe calm down. We don't want to do anything stupid. We'll find them don't worry" Danny said softly.

They went home that night and walked into the house and when they walked in someone bashed Steve over the head and he crumpled to the ground. Before Danny could react, something hit his head and he blacked out too.

When Steve woke up, he was tied to a chair and Danny was next to him. "what the fuck is going on?"

"Oh hey Steve. Your awake finally. For awhile I thought I had hit you too hard" Lori said as she got off the couch and walked towards them.

"Lori?" Steve blinked to make sure "What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"Well lets see. About a week ago I lost my job with Five-0 because of you and Danny. And I lost you because of him" She nodded towards Danny, who was starting to wake up.

"Your fucking crazy" Danny mumbled as he woke up and heard her talking "You lost your job because your a slut. And you lost Steve because your a slut and he wasn't interested. Oh yeah, I forgot something. Your a psychotic bitch"

She pulled her gun and cocked it, aiming it at his head. "care to continue?"

Danny opened his mouth but Steve shouted "No wait! Don't shoot him Lori. Please. I'll come with you, do anything. Don't hurt him"

She changed suddenly from serious murderer to crushing schoolgirl "Really? You will?" She walked over and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny's blue eyes flashed with anger and pain so Steve just looked away.

"Yes I will. But only if you don't hurt Danny" Steve said his voice thick with desperation as he worked his hands behind his back loosening the ropes.

"Ooh no. I'm not going to hurt him. It's going to be quick and painless. He won't feel a thing. Then you and me will be together forever" Lori said as she got up and walked to Danny. She pulled her gun and aimed it at his head where it would kill him instantly.

Danny saw the horror flit across Steve's face and his heart filled with love. Steve almost had his ropes undone just a minute more.

"Any last words?" Lori asked

Danny looked straight at Steve and said "I love you Steven"

Lori rolled her eyes and cocked her pistol. Steve lunged from his chair and knocked the gun aside. Lori jumped back and assumed a fight stance. She aimed a few kicks at Steve's chest but he deflected them all and threw a punch to her right side. He caught her in the ribs and she stumbled. He dove and grabbed the gun, rolled and shot her. It hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground in a heap. Steve ran over and aimed it at her face "Don't fucking move" he saw his handcuffs on the table where she had laid them, he grabbed them, rolled her over and handcuffed her, ignoring her shriek of pain when he twisted her arm back. He got up and untied Danny and pulled him up into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry" Steve said as he nuzzled his face into Danny's neck.

Danny grabbed Steve's face and said "It's ok. I'm ok and your ok. I still love you. Just get her out of our house"

Steve kissed him lightly and called HPD, they came and arrested her. They told him that she had booked a flight to Paris that left tonight and she would have been gone. After it was all done, Steve cleaned up then cuddled with Danny on the deck as they drank a few beers.

Danny felt the unmistakable bulge of Steve against his ass and grinned "Seriously babe? We just had a near death experience and your hard"

"I'm always hard around you Danno, even when I'm not around you and I just think about you" Steve whispered in his ear.

Danny just chuckled and leaned back against Steve's solid chest amazed at how much power he had over Steve. Steve loved him, and he loved Steve. They would take it one day at a time and live their lives. Together.


End file.
